smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Bryce (Hero Stories)
"It's a braw, bricht, moonlicht nicht." Bryce is a human character that appears in the HERO: The Guardian Smurf story series. Background Information He was born in the country of Scotland, but eventually moved to Belgium at an early age as his homeland was at war with the English, and he refused to live under English rule. As he grew older, he spent most of his time training with weapons including swords, bows, staffs and many others, but since his body structure appears fragile, he was mostly mocked for it. His family consists of himself, his father, and two sisters; with him being the middle sibling of the three, his mother unfortunately passed away shortly after the birth of his younger sister. He appeared onto King Leopold to warn him of a threat to his kingdom and traveled with Sir Johan, and the humans Henry and Vivianne (who were actually Hero Smurf and Wonder Smurfette transformed into humans). After they were successful, he was made a squire. He mostly travels around on his trusty Clydesdale horse, Cadarn. Personality He is kind-hearted and friendly towards those he meets, because of this, he is sometimes taken advantage of by others to use in their own endeavors and was sometimes considered a "Punching bag" among his peers. But deep down, he has the heart of a noble warrior and his is willing to give up his life for his close friends and family. However, he did eventually learn how to deal with people would try to take advantage of him and would stand his ground. He also regularly speaks in the language known as Gaelic. In his spare time, he plays his own set of bagpipes. Meeting and Relationship with Peewit He first met Peewit when he arrived at King Leopold's castle to warn him of a threat to his kingdom, where they quickly became good friends, he does get easily annoyed by Peewit whenever he calls his kilt a skirt, but he knows deep down that he doesn't mean any harm in his remarks. Meeting and Relationship with Sir Johan He first met Johan when he arrived at King Leopold's castle on his horse, Cadarn, in order to warn him of a threat to his kingdom caused by powerful dark magic. Johan went with him to inspect the threat and came to the conclusion that they must get help from another source - Hero and Wonder. When Johan took Bryce to the Smurfs Village, after being guided there by Smurfette, he explained the situation and asked Papa Smurf if Hero and Wonder could offer assistance in any shape or form, Papa Smurf remembered an ancient spell that could transform one creature into another and decided to use in order to transform Hero and Wonder into human beings. Upon their return to the castle, Johan, Bryce, Hero and Wonder (who were going under the alias of Henry and Vivianne respectively) suited up and headed off to deal with the threat. Upon their success, they were given the king's royal symbol and Bryce was made a squire. The two started becoming good friends and are mostly seen together on their travels. Appearance He stands around 5'8" in American measurement, has Caucasian skin, chestnut brown eyes, an average build, a small scar in the middle of his forehead, he has short black hair and has a small amount of facial hair. He wears a grey and red striped kilt with a white shirt and a guard strap on the right shoulder to rest his sword on, no pants, a set of dark brown boots, and a dark brown cape in similar style to Sir Johan's. Knight When he goes with Sir Johan, Henry, and Vivanne to deal with the threat to the king's kingdom, he would dawn a set or armor. He would also be armed with an enchanted claymore sword and shield with his family's coat of arms on the front, but he would end up ditching the armor in order to fight like a "True Scotsman". Squire When King Leopold made him a squire, he acquired a full Highland Dress which included his kilt with an extended sash so that part of it flows freely at the back, sporran, a long white shirt and a Tam o'Shanter hat. But he also received the King's royal symbol. Voice Actor(s) His desired voice actor would be A Heroic Smurf, who is naturally Scottish. Trivia *The character is meant to resemble A Heroic Smurf, an inside joke in the soon-to-be published story is Hero somehow recognizes him in one-off dreams he's been having prior to their initial meeting. *The characters name is of Scottish origin meaning "Speckled". *The idea behind him wearing no pants under his kilt follows the hilarious term of "True Scotsman" where Scottish men don't wear undergarments under their kilt. *His kilt design is based on the Thompson Grey Tartan, the design can be seen here: *His speech pattern is known as Scotticism. This is a reference to modern day scenarios of non-Scottish people barely understanding what Scottish people are saying. *His new name was suggested to A Heroic Smurf by Numbuh 404 in the Smurfs Fandom Community Skype Group, with AHS later confirming her suggestion. *The idea behind his claymore sword being enchanted is inspired by the enchanted sword that the Scotsman has in Samurai Jack, and its 2017 revival series. Category:Hero the Guardian Smurf characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:Scottish accents Category:Single characters Category:A Heroic Smurf's articles Category:Heterosexual characters Category:Original character creations Category:Character pages without images Category:Kilt wearers